


Purple Hair, Purple Eyes

by GenjiMain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, a friend did the editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenjiMain/pseuds/GenjiMain
Summary: Random little snippets of a Sombra character study that I write when I'm in the mood.





	1. Chapter 1

She let out a deep sigh as she sat down on the blue cot, letting out a yawn. It wasn’t even late, only 2am. She had a mission tomorrow but hey, she could probably steal some Mountain Dew from D.Va, or convince Widowmaker to give her some coffee. It wouldn’t exactly be hard. Just a couple words, maybe a threat, maybe not. Regardless, she was getting caffeine tomorrow. 

“Calm down. Relaaaax. Take a shower. just chill, watch some videos, maybe play a game. Hack D.Va’s stream…” she trailed off, running a hand through her hair and taking off her purple overcoat, revealing the sleek, practically skintight latex suit underneath it. Same material as D.Va’s, actually. Somehow breathable while still being plastic. She hacked the designs when she was still working for Los Muertos, and Talon manufactured it during her… “transition.”

Sombra got off the cot, heading into the small bathroom accompanying her quarters. She turned on the water remotely, simply dragging her nails gently along the glass. Steaming, way-too-hot water sprayed out of the showerhead, while she examined herself in the mirror. She smirked and posed for an imaginary picture, dragging her long nails against her jawline, cocking her head just slightly. 

“Genji would enjoy that…” she chuckled quietly, shaking her head. She found the suits zipper and stripped out of it, with a bit of work being necessary to remove her arms and legs from the tight material. She took out her earrings, and tapped the glass once. The room was practically a sauna now, and she wanted a cold shower. 

Angela once commented that her pores were wonderful, prompting a snicker. The woman who used nanobots to make herself look younger was complimenting her looks. That was something you didn’t hear every day.

She unceremoniously stepped in the shower, getting goosebumps as the cold water rushed over her skin. She stretched, letting out a loud yawn as she did so. As the water washed over her hair, it lost its wave and smoothed itself against her back. As she washed her body, she contemplated a few things, namely what she would do when she got out of the shower. Read a book, fiddle with some antique electronics (she had a bucket of old, 2010’s era PC parts. So antiquated, so inefficient.). Maybe do something… fun. People were never cautious enough when taking certain kinds of pictures for their loved ones. 

She tapped the glass, with the water temperature rising just slightly. After she threw the hand towel she used for the shower over the glass, she wet her hair again and began to wash it. It was more labor intensive than she’d originally thought when she styled it like this... but it looked goooood. She massaged her scalp, and slowly rinsed out the shampoo before applying conditioner. 

After letting it sit and do its job, she rinsed it off as well, and stepped out of the shower. She picked up a dry towel off the floor and rubbed herself dry, before taking a hair dryer to her hair. 

“IT IS TWO AM. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DRYING YOUR HAIR? SOMBRA?!” D.Va thumped the shared wall between Sombra's bathroom and her bedroom. From experimentation, the bathroom wall happened to be the thinnest, and it was directly next to her bedroom. After she… acquired the blueprints for the Watchpoint, Sombra had almost passed out from laughing. Due to the way D.Va had arranged her room, her headboard was less than a foot away from their shared wall.

She was probably trying to sleep.

Sucks, don’t it?

“Oh, calm down chiquita. It’ll be over soon.” Sombra snickered, leading to a muffled scream from the other room and more kicking of their wall. Poor D.Va would have a rough night if she kept it up. After about ten minutes of drying her hair, she determined it was good enough.

The walked into the bedroom, throwing on some old clothes she wouldn’t dare wear outside of her room. It’s not like she was going to wear lingerie to bed. She considered taking a selfie for Tracer, but after some contemplation, she sat down on her bed, deciding against it. 

“Pfffftt-” she let out, tapping her fingers together, thinking of what to do. She was simply so bored. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this bored. She wasn’t in the mood to hack into some governmental agency, or to read up on how LumériCo was slowly losing its monopoly on Mexican energy. 

She didn’t particularly want to masturbate, although, the more she thought about it, the more she was inclined to. She glanced over at her wardrobe, but then shook her head. She could probably hook up with Genji or Tracer tomorrow after the mission, if they weren’t hiding in the closet and going at it themselves. They always had so much energy. Genji hid it much more, due to his training and meditation, but Tracer was just so bubbly. She was like an over-caffeinated hummingbird. And that lead to some interesting situations when-

‘Jesus, calm down, just watch a video or something.’ She thought to herself, reclining and pulling up a holoscreen. She pulled up some streamer from America, getting some absurd amount of kills in this “Call of Duty” game from the mid 2010’s. Probably Black Ops. They were surprisingly right about the future, ironically enough. Robots trying to take over the world. She sighed, and watched the mind-numbing twitching of his reticle, moving from target to target. 

Quickly, she passed out, snoring loudly while she slept.

\--------

A loud bang on her door woke her up, and she groaned. “Gabe, I’ll fucking kill you if you come in here.” 

“It’s not Gabe,” A distinctly French voice returned from the other side of the door, while she opened it up and slowly walked inside. The classic purple latex of Widowmaker was replaced with blue today, and he held her rifle in a distinctly relaxed way.

“What the fuck?! Get out of my room!” Sombra exclaimed, having lost her shirt sometime last night. She had bolted straight up once the purple people killer intruded, and wrapped her arms around her breasts to cover herself up.

“Sombra, we have a mission today.” Widowmaker continued, obliviously. “You ha-”

“I know we have a mission today! Me, you, Tracer, Genji, D.Va, and Grandpa Jack! Now, will you get the fuck out of my room!” she insisted, looking at the purple woman with anger in her eyes, while she jerked her head, motioning to the door.

“Twenty minutes. I have coffee in the ship. Get ready.” Widowmaker said, snapping, and then leaving the door open as she sashayed out.

“Jodienda puta.” Sombra hissed, getting up in all her uncovered glory and slamming the door. The hallway was empty, and she wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

‘Fucking mission. Fucking bullshit…’ she thought, pulling out another clean latex suit. It was much easier to get on than off, funnily enough. She looked in her closet mirror and adjusted her hair and moved one of the cups within the suit to better support her breast. She’d probably be running around, and didn’t want too much wiggle room. After doing her eyeshadow and putting on some lipstick, she slipped her earrings in. She walked into her bedroom and put on her overcoat, patting the belt to confirm that her teleporters and EMP generators were present. She walked out of her room into the armory, and picked up her Sentinel-00 from a clueless ‘bot.

“How ya doin there, luv?” Tracer’s voice piped up from behind her. Sombra looked around, smirking while she cleaned and loaded her weapon. 

“Just fine, chiquita.”

Tracer snapped on the white gauntlets containing her pistols before walking over to the Latina.

“I missed you last night, though. Should have come by…” she chuckled, watching Sombra meticulously check her weapon with her big brown eyes.

Sombra rolled her own eyes, and shook her head. “Sorry, I was very busy. Maybe after the mission, me and you… maybe even Genji…”

“I like the sound of that.” Tracer giggled, gave a half-salute, and blinked out of the room.

Sombra followed suit, walking to the ship rather rapidly. She could practically taste the coffee.

\------------

Sombra let out an incredibly deep sigh as she slid down from her sitting position to a more reclined one. Her hair was a mess, and her lipstick was significantly more than just slightly smudged. There may have been one or two marks beginning to form on her neck. She closed her eyes, and a smirk rested just beyond her lips. 

Tracer could be seen walking out of the room, her hair and lipstick similarly disheveled. 

\-------------

Sombra chuckled as she sat with McCree and Ana. McCree was miserably failing at making tea, and Ana was so confused with what to do with the ground up beans that she looked flat out frightened. 

“Are you guys sure you don’t need my help?” she offered, pulling up a ‘how to make loose leaf tea’ search result for McCree, and a similar “How to make French press coffee” search for Ana with a few twitches of her fingers.

They both responded with a horrified “no” in unison, necessitating another laugh from Sombra before she went back to enjoying her dinner. It was habachi night, requiring Genji and Hanzo to work together for once in their lives. It must be nice to have family, even if they had taken “sibling rivalry” to extreme lengths. 

Sombra was having some steak and shrimp, while across from her, D.Va ate some vegitarian stew which Zenyatta had prepared. She wasn’t inherently a vegetarian, she just didn’t like Japanese food. Sombra had found proof of some anti-japanese sentiment from some of the young koreans writings while she was searching for the blueprints of the suit. Best not have that one leak, hmm? 

Genji and Hanzo were nearing the finale of the show, and Genji was doing one of his favorite bits: Carving a jack-o’-lantern midair with his katana. Everyone in the room stood and applauded, before he and Hanzo bowed, ending the show.

“Sombra, you know, I would love to work with you on some music. You could probably work some of your magic for a new electronic album I’m composing. I’ll email you, alright?” Lucio asked in passing, with a nod and smile coming from the Latina girl.

She supposed that this was as close to family as she’d ever have, at least for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sombra yawned, stretching out on her bed before she fell asleep. Tonight she decided to forgo the shirt all together, and to simply fall asleep topless. She wasn’t expecting company, as Tracer and Genji were both on a mission to Hanamura. Rumors had it, but Sombra knew, that a neo-Shimada clan was forming from the ashes that Genji had engineered years ago, and the two were sent to scout it out. But that wasn’t important. She knew they’d survive. They always did. What did matter was the nearly silent pitter patter of footsteps outside her door, before the door slid open. 

Sombra pulled up her sheets, looking in utter fury at the purple-skinned intruder. 

“GET. THE FUCK. OUT,” she snarled, looking as if she might kill Widowmaker.. The sniper only glanced down disdainfully at Sombra, and continued her saunder forward. 

“I was wondering something… about Lena,” Widowmaker responded, shutting the door and sitting down on a stool nearby. She looked utterly disinterested in Sombra; like she was a nuisance instead of the occasional allies they had become. 

“I don’t care if you were wondering about fucking computers! This is the second time in a week that you’ve barged into my room, with me topless. Get. Out.” Sombra said, wondering how fast it would take her to strangle the sniper from her vantage point. But the top... damn.

“Sombra, listen. I do not care about your tits, or about you in general.” Widowmaker cruelly said. “I am here to ask about Lena. If you want, you can put a shirt or something on.” Widowmaker responded, still looking utterly disinterested and neutral, however there was a hint of what seemed to be anger in her eyes. 

Sombra let out a deep sigh. Best way to kill spiders was with honey. “What is the question?”

“Are she and Genji… together?”

Time practically stopped for Sombra. She had to be joking. It took almost all of her energy not to burst out laughing, but a grin quickly spread from ear to ear, no matter how hard she tried to shove it back.

“Uhhh… what?” Sombra asked, feigning ignorance.

“Lena and Genji. Are they… involved with one another?” Widowmaker said again, leaning forward slightly, annoyed.

“I don’t think so… why, amiga?” Sombra said, holding the sheet to her chest, but more interested in the conversation than she’d originally expected.

“They’ve simply been spending a lot of time together recently… I’m not too sure how to feel about it.” Widowmaker said, her voice giving a hint of… was that jealousy? Oooooooooooh.

“Well, aside from the massive crush on her, which you have that everyone knows about.... nothing you can really do about it,” Sombra said teasingly, while also attempting to tell her the truth. 

Briefly, a hint of anger was able to be seen on widowmakers face. Aside from the fact that she only got hungry about once a week, anger was one of the only emotions that Widowmaker displayed. “I see that you will not be of much help.” Widow stated, before standing up straight. 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Or, better yet, how about we talk to Tracer together when she gets back, eh? What do you say, amiga?” Sombra said, threat resting smugly on her lips.

Widowmaker walked to the door, before nodding just slightly, and leaving without a look back. 

“W-wait, get back here, I wasn’t finished with you!” Sombra stuttered, leaping out of bed. She yelled as the purple back turned the corner, leaning out the door frame. Widowmaker didn’t turn around, and Sombra tsked her lips, before turning around. A certain Dr. Zeigler, coming out of her doorway, had paused in the motion of locking her door. She looked Sombra in the eyes, then the breasts, then the eyes again, before blushing profusely and ducking back into her room. The door slammed shut to an empty hallway.

‘Poor girl, I’ll have to explain that tomorrow morning… maybe.’ 

And with that thought, Sombra laid down on her bed again, turned out the lights, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sombra groaned, getting out of bed with a sour look on her face. Did she really flash Angela last night? It was an accident, sure, but she didn’t exactly want the doctors first exposure of herself… to be an accident. Sure, Zeigler was hot, but it wasn’t exactly in Sombras game plan to go flashing her. 

She looked in the mirror and put on a little bit of makeup, but otherwise, simply threw on some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. She checked the clock. 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

8:07 AM.

It wasn’t even early. But she knew, considering that it was the weekend, that every other person on base was either asleep or hooking up. But what did she care for other people’s privacy?

She opened the door, which slid open with a whoosh. She padded down the hallway, barefoot. She stopped at a door, conveniently labeled ‘Dr. Angela Zeigler’.

She yawned, still practically half dead, while holding up her hand to the keypad. She didn’t touch the keypad, no. She simply touched a few floating, purple hexagons, and the door slid open, revealing a similarly sleep deprived Dr. Zeigler looking at the door from her chair. Sombra put the floating pad away, and walked inside.

“Can you at least knock next time?” The doctor asked, before she leaned over to grab her glasses. 

“Oh, hey. I didn’t know blondie wore glasses.” Sombra responded, chuckling lightly and sprawled across a rather large chair placed in the corner. 

“And I didn’t know that you were going to come in here. So. Why are you here, exactly?” Angela asked, which provoked an interesting response from Sombra.

‘Why did I come here? Widow, last night… ohhh…’

“Last night… did ya like what you saw?” She asked, laughingly teasing the doctor. . 

The doctor looked less than amused. “You and I both know that I am in a stable relationship, unlike that weird arrangement you have with Genji and Tracer.”

Sombra flushed inside her head. ‘She knew?!’

“I’ll take that as a no… anyway, chiquita, what were you even doing out so late last night?” Sombra asked, trying to divert the subject.

“Remember what I just said about the relationship?” Angela responded, a smirk just barely visible on her face while she reached over and opened up a rather large book. Sombra didn’t get a chance to read the title. “Why did you come in here even?”

Sombra rolled her eyes. “Geez, Angela. Why are you so grumpy?”

“Didn’t have my coffee. Now, are you going to stay in here and annoy me, or are you going to leave, let me get my coffee, and come back in an hour?” The doctor let out a glare at the hispanic woman in front of her. “Oh, and by the way, you’re due for a physical.”

“Ah, the ladies never could keep their hands off me.” Sombra retorted, standing up. She headed for the door, rather grumpy.

“If you keep up with that Tracer-Genji thing, who knows who’ll find out… so far, only Ana and I know. But word travels fast.”

The threat was not thinly veiled. 

“We’ll see, Angela. The word better not come out from your mouth.” Sombra wiggled her fingers in a parody of a wave.

And with another wave of her hand, the door slammed shut, and Sombra stormed off to her room.

\-------

A few hours later, she walked down to the doctor's office, and let out a sigh.

“Am I still scheduled for a physical?” Sombra asked,aggravated from their conversation earlier. The previously irritated Dr. Zeigler was replaced with a seemingly cheery, well dressed doctor. 

“Alright, clothes off.” Doctor Ziegler said, all business. “We did this last year, and we’re doing it again.” 

“Angela… you weren't serious with what you said earlier, right?” Sombra quietly asked, feeling exceptionally vulnerable in her current position. Nude, lying down on a medical table, being examined by a doctor who knew enough about the human anatomy to create a monster, either inadvertently or on purpose. 

“Pardon me? Oh, about the menage e-trois.” Angela thought out loud, before walking over to a drawer and pulling out a syringe and a few empty vials. “How me and Ana would tell people? Well, it depends.” 

‘Depends? What the hell does that mean?’

“I just want to warn you that a fallout could be disastrous. It could completely ruin a team. Genji will overcome it, thankfully. Tracer will likely be devastated and seek therapy. For yourself, who knows.” Angela continued, manipulating Sombra’s arm before swapping it for a blood sample. “Just know that you’ll have to deal with everyone at Overwatch, three way or no three way. Including me”

‘Why did she say it like that’

Sombra sighed, wincing from the pinch of the needle. Angela was likely the only person that Sombra was threatened by in Overwatch. She had complete and utter control over her emotions. She did exactly what she meant to do. She could manipulate mind and body like no other. She was just… scary.

“You can get dressed now. Would you like to talk to Fareeha about this situation?” Angela continued, scribbling notes down on a clipboard. “It might help you out a little.”

Sombra got dressed quietly, trying not to look at Angela. 

“Sombra?”

Sombra looked up slowly, sheepishly making eye contact. 

“Do you want to come over tonight? To talk?”

“S-sure.” Sombra stuttered, before attempting to go back to her normal flippant personality. “Eight o’clock.”

‘Would they dress up fancy? Or do they dress up like, you know. A normal couple?’ she thought, browsing through her wardrobe, throwing out an old graphic t-shirt to meet the rest of her disrupted closet on the floor.. 

‘I am coming over there. They’re not coming over here… it's a mess…’ she sheepishly looked over at the unmade bed, her new floor closet, and a certain Hitachi product lying half-hidden by her sheets.

She finally selected out some tight fitting jeans, a tank top, and a scarf that looked rather like her overcoat. Purple was her signature color, and it suited her when she needed strength now. Sombra took a quick glance at a clock, and let out a little yelp, running out the door.

‘It was Pharahs room, right? Or was i-’

“Concha de tu madre!” Sombra exclaimed, after running directly into D.Va. The Korean was sourly climbing up from the floor, a smirk spread across Sombra’s face. What a perfect opportunity. Sombra couldn’t pass this up.

“I knew you wanted me, chiquita.” Sombra crooned. “But I didn’t think you’d be so desperate as to run into me just to feel my tits. You could have just asked.” she winked while D.Va stood up on her tippy toes to reach her eyes. Irritation-- and was that a bit of fear?-- met Sombra’s smug brown.

“Go fuck yourself.” Hana finally retorted, pushing Sombra away from her and practically sprinting away with her head held high. She was probably late to her stream.

\------

“Sorry I’m late, I ran into D.Va. Literally.” Sombra excused herself, sliding into the brightly lit up room, where a Middle Eastern woman and a Swiss German were waiting for her. Fareeha was in what looked to be exercise clothes, with black underarmour making up a significant portion of her outfit. Angela was wearing the exact same thing as she was in the doctor's office: a light blue shirt, and some sweatpants.   
‘Oh thank god they’re dressed casually.’

“It is quite alright, we were just sitting down.” Angela responded, with a plate containing some pasta on her hand. Fareeha already had one on the table, and she ate slowly, glaring just barely at the Hispanic woman. Like she was somehow invading their privacy as an invited guest.

“So, Sombra.” Fareeha asked, adjusting her posture a bit. “What’s all this I hear about with Tracer and Genji?”

Sombra shrugged, to better hide her nervousness. “It’s not that big of a deal, really. We just happen to… appreciate one another.”

Angela let out a quiet, high pitched laugh, before looking extremely embarrassed with herself for the noise. Fareeha rolled her eyes. 

“You do know that this could seriously mess with the chemistry of a team. What if there is a breakup? Think about how that would affect us as a group.” Angela explained, her eyes making a slightly unnatural glint. “I’m not saying there will be… just something to watch out for.”

Sombra nodded, while Fareeha wolfed down her plate quite rapidly. While she hated using this term, it was pretty easy to see who was the metaphorical man in this relationship. 

“What kind of relationship is it, anyway? It certainly isn’t romantic.” Fareeha asked, looking at Sombra quizzically. 

Well, there really was no word for it. They just kind of… had sex. Genji and Sombra were certainly friends, and Tracer was more of a rival than a friend. Genji and Tracer happened to be good sexually for one another, but they could hardly stand each other. 

On the surface they seem like they would be a good match, due to their similar abilities. Both were extremely... maneuverable. But their bickering only made them hate each other even more. 

Usually, only one could be brought on a mission. Sombra just happened to put the right plug in the right socket one evening, and voila. A match made in heaven… for a half hour. After that, and they were back to bickering.

“Sombra. Helllooooooo?” Angela interjected, snapping her fingers at the spaced out Mexican. 

“We’re just kind of… friends. Close friends. Close friends who have sex.”

Angela rolled her eyes, and let out a sigh. Fareeha groaned, looking at her girlfriend.

“You invited her over to talk about her friends with benefits?” 

“Well, I’m worried! Tracer would be devastated, and besides, Amelie is going insane from jealousy. It’s just not healthy!”

Fareeha rolled her eyes, and stood up, placing a hand on Sombras shoulder. “Come on, we’re going for a walk.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sombra bit the inside of her cheek, folding her lips into as thin of a line as possible. 

‘You’re better than this. You know that.’

She shook her head, resting her forehead on her arm that she had placed on the desk. Harsh, ragged breaths made their way in and out of her, and she simply felt helpless.

‘You know you can do this, Sombra. You know it.’

She quietly opened her mouth, letting out a tiny “no” as if the smallest noise would end the world. She was still in her combat outfit. She didn’t have time to take it off before she sat down, trying as hard as she could not to cry.

A second, even quieter “no” was released, before tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes. They made their way to the tip of her nose, leaving warm, wet trails in their wake, only providing a pathway for more to follow.

She killed those girls. She killed them. She could still feel their blood on her hands, even after scrubbing them desperately the moment she arrived back at base. Reaper had ordered her to. And she’d just… did it. She gulped, before letting out a deep, jagged breath. 

‘You’re stronger than this. You know you are.’

She got up, the tears making a new pathway, ignoring her nose and going to her chin before falling to the floor. She made her way to the bathroom mirror, her face contorted from her usual confident self. She felt like a shell. She wasn’t Sombra, she was some other entity. 

“Fuck it…” she sighed, before punching the mirror.

The pain only made her cry more, now open sobs making their way out of her mouth. She was a terrible person. Avoiding the shards of mirror that had fallen over her floor, Sombra scrambled for anything to wrap her hand in. She wrapped her bloody hand in a towel before sitting on her bed. She brought her knees up to her chin, hiding her head in a safe place.

She shook with sobs, blocking out the world around her. 

Until she felt a tiny, gentle hand on her shoulder.

She jerked, looking up with her contorted, hurt face. Her makeup was smudged. She wasn’t Sombra, she was the little girl that Sombra arose from. Pink cheeks, bangs. A soft face for a Korean lady. .

And Sombra was ashamed. 

She hid her face back into her knees again, shaking her head back and forth slowly. 

“It’s okay…” D.Va whispered, unsure if Sombra would suddenly lash out at her.

The small girl made her way next to Sombra, her hand never moving. She rested her body against Sombras, letting the pressure simply exist, not pushing or pulling away. Sombra continued to sob, as the girl began to pet her hair gently.

“Such pretty hair. You’ll be okay. Everything will be okay.” Pink cheeks cuddled her in something approximating human comfort. This… contact never happened to her much, and she was worried that she’d do something wrong.

Sombra didn’t feel worthy, that D.Va’s hate of her would break in light of her crimes. Sobs turned into jagged breaths, which eventually turned into even, quiet sounds. 

The small girl held Sombra, until the morning sun peeked through the blinds.


	5. Chapter 5

A song softly played in the background, while Sombra gingerly held her eyelids open in the mirror. 

‘Why the hell did I agree to this…’

She’d insisted on purple eyes during her surgeries, vanity when she was younger, when she implanted a computer in her spine. There was something about the color aiding her photoreceptors and the tiny computers hiding just behind her irises. She knew the color certainly influenced her look. But now, she was slipping in green contact lenses over her normal eyes, and it frickin sucked.

She also borrowed Overwatch’s fancy and expensive 3D printer to do custom nails, with peppermint stripes along them. She… didn’t want to risk messing up her interfacing nails, of course. That, with a red, white, and green outfit, lead to a rather Christmas spirited Sombra. Even her hair was temporary dyed to reflect the holiday spirit. 

Apparently, celebrating the winter holidays was rather popular here at Overwatch. Last season, however, she and Lúcio was dispatched to Numbani for some light reconnaissance, and they weren’t able to celebrate. Even people of different faiths, like Ana and Symmetra celebrated. An Overwatch Halloween was something she did participate in, and she’d noticed some people had went all out. 

Either way, she was dressing up.

She stepped out of her room, smirking from the knowledge that her outfit was top-notch. She walked into the commons, only to be met by a white gorilla, an icicle clad Pharah, a reindeer-esque Mako, red and green dressed Gabe (including a paired cheesy christmas sweater with Jack), a scroogey McCree (in dress only, of course, he loved holidays), a frosty Zarya, and a group of people huddling around the tree over in the corner. 

Everyone raised a glass or welcomed Sombra in one way or another, including Genji bringing over a glass of champagne, with an accompanying “Merry Christmas!” 

She smiled, blushed slightly, and said thank you. 

“After the party, I do believe me and Lena will be free. Feel free to stop by,” Genji stated, with a smirk somehow audible under the mask. 

“I might just have to. Thank you, again,” She chuckled, taking the glass gingerly, and walking over to the tree.

Lucio, Tracer, Torbjorn, and Mei were all happily decorating the tree, with Lucio’s music quietly beating, making them work faster than they normally would have. Sombra snuck up behind Lena, who was dressed somewhat like an elf, and smirked.

“I know who’s been naughty,” she whispered, with Lena's surprised yelp quite funny, enough to solicit a giggle from Sombra.

“I’m sure you do…” Lena responded, turning around. Her eyes grew wide, and a smile quickly grew across her face. “Guys! Sombras all dressed up!”

People in the room who hadn’t noticed her arrival, including pink-cheeks, as she had come to know D.Va, and Angela, all turned around, with a couple of murmurs of approval. However, some claps were let out, and Sombra let out a small bow. 

Sombra sipped on her champagne and let everyone do their mingling, while she did the same. The four decorating the tree wouldn’t stop until everything was perfect, and she decided to talk to others. 

“Ey, pinkie,” Sombra chuckled, walking over to D.Va. “Feliz Navidad.”

D.Va smiled, but looked very, very confused. “I’m sorry?”

“Feliz Navidad. Don’t you know what that means?”

“I don’t, sorry. Gabe?” D.Va responded, catching Reapers attention as he walked by.

Reaper wasn’t really the right name for him anymore. After he agreed to leave Talon, a deal was struck. Angela and all the leading experts in medicine would reconstruct his body. He looked just the way he did before the incident, and had gotten rid of much of his mean demeanor.

“Yes?” he asked, walking over with a mug of eggnog in his hand. 

“What does Felix Navidead mean?” D.Va asked, butchering the words beyond recognition.

“You mean Feliz Navidad?” he responded, chuckling slightly. “It means Merry Christmas.”

D.Va smiled, and thanked Gabe as he walked away. “Merry Christmas to you too, Sombra.” 

Sombra sipped on her champagne while she looked around the room. It seemed as if everyone was here. Even Widow was lounging on the couch, talking to Hanzo. Angela and Pharah seemed to be getting a bit… heavy under the mistletoe, and there was no doubt they’d be leaving rather shortly.

‘I guess agreeing to it wasn’t so bad after all.’


	6. Chapter 6

It was always hard to come back to something after a year of staying away. Many people feel that, once they live in a big city for a while, they often forget how to drive. Sombra felt the exact same way, as she sat down at her desk and pulled out a purple (surprise) notebook. 

The year had just been so busy. Not in a bad way, even. She just had no free time.

The crisis had expanded out of Russia, and while many people in Overwatch may have had some free time throughout the year, this was the first day that Sombra wasn’t busy hacking some God program. 

She turned to her most recent entry, exactly 364 days ago. Genji, Tracer, and she had some… fun after the party, as did Angela and Pharah.

That wasn’t exactly the case anymore. None of it was.

Tracer had developed a crush on some Brit named Emily. Over time, it had expanded, and Tracer gradually stopped seeking out Sombra for sex, but more for personal matters. Finally, however, she asked Sombra a question that she wasn’t quite expecting.

“Hey, Sombra?” the bubbly girl had asked, sliding into Sombra’s room rather slowly. “Can… can we talk for a little?”

Sombra looked up from her bed, wearing only a tank top and some boxers. “Yeah. What’s up?”

“Would it be okay… uh… would it be okay if we stopped… doing our thing?”

Sombra looked at Tracer quizzically, but nodded. “Can I ask why?”

“Well… me and Emily are gettin’... serious. She’s.. she’s not really into the whole idea of me and you doing it on the side, ya’ know?” Tracer said, looking up at Sombra apologetically.

A sigh could be heard from Sombra as she sat up. She walked over to the British girl, and put a hand on her shoulder. “Chiquita, of course. We’re friends first. Don’t apologise or feel sad about it. It was fun while it lasted, eh?”

Tracer smiled, and nodded. “It was… and we were friends first. That can stay.”

Sombra chuckled, and hugged the other girl gently. “I better meet Emily one of these days. Maybe for Christmas.”

Tracer smiled. “You will. Sombra… thank you.” 

And with that, she blinked out of the room.

That was a rough night, but she understood the circumstances. Besides, Emily was quite possibly the best fit for Lena. She grounded the flighty girl. She made everyone around her at ease, and they clearly loved each other deeply. Tracer now lived in a London flat with Emily: nearly 1,500 miles away from Gibraltar, but only an instant away with Symmetra’s teleporters. 

Genji had done a similar thing, but only after the breakup of a certain Doctor and Soldier. 

Angela had had a rather rough day at the Watchpoint. Almost everyone was on a mission, with only herself, Sombra, Pharah, and Pinkie behind. 

And Fareehah had decided to use this time to break up with her. Angela knew it was coming. They had been getting farther and farther apart, and Angela was being sent to Afghanistan for a year, while Pharah got a deployment to London with Helix. That meant nearly no contact, and they decided to separate. So far, it was private, but Angela had a hint that a certain hacker also knew about it.

“S-Sombra… can I come in?” 

Sombra clicked a few times in the air, allowing the door to slide open. A tear-laden woman entered. 

“Eyyyy, mamasita… what’s wrong?” Sombra asked, concerned for her. They weren’t the best friends, however, they had been getting closer recently.

“I’m sure you know… F-Fareeha and I… we…” Angela began to choke up, and Sombra quickly closed the door, along with making room for Angela on the bed. 

“Angie, sit down, please…” Sombra looked up at the crying woman, and she gladly did, sitting down on the bed and burying her head in her knees. 

Sombra didn’t know how to comfort people very well. Or at all. She simply let Angela work it over herself. After a while, and a rant or two, Angela gave Sombra a hug and walked out of the room.

Three months later, Genji left to go on a pilgrimage with Zenyatta. Sombra and him remained good friends. Best friends, possibly. However, due to Nepal’s proximity with Afghanistan, Angela and Genji began to see each other regularly. Eventually, they ended up together as well.

Sombra sighed to herself. ‘I suppose everything ended up alright.’

She heard boots walking down the corridor. Sombra looked outside, only to see McCree standing there, chewing on a cigar. 

“I’m headin out to a bar. Considering there’s no one else in this Watchpoint… wanna come with?”

Sombra rolled her eyes and stood up. “You do realize that I’m Mexican, right? I’ll be barely tipsy while you black out on cheap whiskey.”

“We’ll see, partner. You get Patron, I get Jack Daniels. Bottle each. Hundred bucks on least drunk when we get back. Angela will BAC us.”

“It’s her first day back from deployment. Don’t you think she’ll be asleep... or sleeping with Genji?” Sombra asked, chuckling. 

“Darlin’, it’s Christmas. The hundred bucks will go to a gift towards her.”

Sombra let out a laugh, and followed McCree to the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> I just write when the urge strikes me, there probably wont be any consistent updates. But, if you have any ideas for updates, let me know, and I'll consider them!


End file.
